Somewhere in my Dreams, Your Dreams'll Come True
by KAFobes
Summary: Rory, Tristan, Jess, Paris, and Jason in Austrailia.... Finn and Stephanie thrown into the mix. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As the plane landed, the five teenagers looked around dazed. Tristan looked as if he was trying find someone. Someone suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"Good day, mates."

"Okay, there, Cous, when I told you my fiancé was a movie buff, I didn't expect you to go all 'Crocodile Dundee' on me." He said as he hugged the guy.

"Which one of these lovelies belongs to you?" he inquired.

"Rory," he motioned her over. "I want you to meet my cousin, Finn Rothschild. Finn, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Rory Gilmore."

Finn picked up Rory as he engulfed her in a hug. "It's nice to finally meet the gal who got Tristan here to behave."

"Tristan, behave? That will be the day," Rory laughed. "I just helped him not to get caught at it."

Finn laughed. "Seems like you picked a good one, cous. Now who are these others with you?"

"This is my former roommate, and friend, Jason Douglas. Behind him is his and Rory's friend Jess Marino, and his fiancé Paris Gellar."

"Nice to meet you all. Now, on we go to the house."

"I thought we were staying at the family hotel outside Sydney," Tristan remarked.

"That was until mom found out who was coming. She insisted that you stay at the summer house on the beach."

"The beach? I hope she realized that we are here for the winter season." Paris complained.

"Don't worry about it, Paris, I am sure that we can do other things besides the beach," Jess told her as he hugged her from behind. "I mean think about it, the five of us alone in house. Nobody but us, I am sure that we can think of something to do."

Paris lightly hit him on the chest, "Is that all you think about?"

"Only when I am I around you," Jess admitted with a grin.

"So, Jason was it? You seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment, why do you ask?"

"It's just one of my cousins, Stephanie, is in town, and she just got dumped. Normally I wouldn't do this, but Tristan says you're a good guy, and I know how bad it can be to be the only single one around a bunch of couples…"

"I'll meet her, but I make no promises," Jason told him a little weary about the idea.

"That is all I ask. She will be by the house later. I just haven't told her that it was going to be occupied." Finn laughed. "Let's just say she will be pleasantly surprised when she gets there."

Finn drove them to house and showed them around. He made sure they had everything they needed and assigned the rooms. Tristan had his own room there that he was sharing with Rory. Finn put Paris and Jess in his room and Jason in Stephanie's room. He wished he could see her face when she found out.

The next few months were going to be a lot fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, mom, thanks for the warning. No, we haven't discussed the date yet. You will be the first one I call when we do. Okay, I know. I love you, too, mom. Buh-bye." Rory hung up the phone and looked at Tristan with an evil smile.

"Jess Anthony Marino, get your scrawny ass in here right now," her voice could be heard throughout the house.

Jess came into the room staring at her wide-eyed with Paris smirking behind him. "Rory, you should know that Jess's ass is in no way, shape or form scrawny," Paris informed her friend.

"Too much info, there, Paris. I really didn't need to know that," Tristan laughed.

"You bellowed?" Jess asked Rory as Jason entered the room to see what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We need a few more details here, Rory." Jason told her, "He has done numerous things. Which one thing are you referring to?"

"I am pretty sure you had a hand in it to, bucko. Mom just told me that someone broke into Taylor's office before we left and replaced his answering machine tape with the conversation I had with Lane about her little husband. It seems that both families have been run out of Stars Hollow. I was informed to be on the look-out. Dean, David, whatever name he is going by now is on his way here to try and find us. Apparently he blames us for this whole thing."

"So, what is he going to do? Stand over us like the jolly green giant? Oh, no, I can't see the sun." Jess laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Babe. I will call Finn and let him know. Between me, him and our cousins, we can take care of that idiot."

"He's right, Rory, we have nothing to worry about. It's not like anyone knows where we are staying. If he grows a brain and asks someone from school, they will tell him we are staying at that hotel."

"I am not worried." Rory told them. "I just want to know why I wasn't part of the plan to slip the tape into that office," she pouted.

Their laughter was interrupted by a loud shriek. They turned around and saw a blond girl staring at them like they had lost their minds.

"You must be Stephanie," Jason spoke up. "Finn mentioned that you would be stopping by."

"Yeah, I am. And just who are you?"

"I am hurt you don't remember me, Stephie."

"Tristan? Is that you?"

"Hey, you act like you haven't seen me in five years," he joked.

"Actually it has been six years, thank you very much. Who is your dad married to these days?"

"You know dad, he has only one wife but a hundred mistresses. What about your mom? Last time I saw you guys, she was marrying that guy Greg, I think his name was."

"Ah, yes, the incredible doctor, they lasted a whole year if you can believe that. Now she is married to Finn's uncle Ryan. They made it past the three year mark. Maybe this one will stick. So who are your friends?"

Tristan introduced Stephanie to the group. He couldn't help but notice how she was staring at Jason. Maybe the pair would have a little fun while they were here.

Stephanie left the group to go change clothes. As she entered the room, she let out a loud shout.

The group came running. "Let me guess," Jason stated, "Finn put me in your room."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, he showed us to our rooms and left."

"I should have known. Damn him."

"Is there another room that I could move to?"

"I don't think they are furnished. It's okay. You can keep the room. I'll just go crash at Finn's."

"No, you don't have to do that. I am sure there is a couch or something I can sleep on."

"Well actually, I do have a futon in here, if you don't mind sharing the closet."

"I promise, I won't take up much room," Jason told.

"Good now that that is settled, let's get some food people." Rory said, breaking the staring contest between Stephanie and Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

After eating at a nearby restaurant, Tristan and Rory decided to walk on the beach.

"Okay, so you have to tell me how you guys pulled off the tape switch."

"Well, you remember the day before we left that I got into the argument with Taylor."

"You mean the one that you left halfway through and I was standing there yelling at him for fifteen minutes."

"That would be the one," Tristan admitted. "You were the decoy. We needed time for Jess to pick the lock. Jason switched the tapes because Taylor has yet to get his fingerprints."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gotten so mad if I had known what was going on."

"Exactly, that would have tipped Taylor off. I was going to tell you when we got back to your place, but you were still a little miffed at me."

"Okay. I get it. So how do you know Stephanie?"

"Her mother and my father had an affair. I am not positive, but I think she might be my half sister."

"What?"

"Yeah, everyone in Hartford knows about this, except my mom. She is living in permanent denial about the whole thing. I think she might know but just ignores it to keep up appearances. It is that way in most Hartford homes. Why do you think your mom left?"

"I guess I have been a little sheltered," Rory admitted.

"Hey, that is a good thing. It means that I won't have to question anything about you. That is why I fell in love with you. You are so pure and genuine. I am sure that is why Jess was drawn to you. Everything about you radiates goodness, Mare."

"Stop it, you know I am not some little goodie two shoes."

"I know that, but you are real, you don't put up the Hartford façade. You live the way you want, and no one or nothing will stop you from making your dreams come true."

Rory stretched up and kissed him.

*********************************************************

"So, Miss Stephanie, tell me more about your lovely self," Jason enquired as they made their way back to the house.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, I can tell that you aren't from here, so I am wondering where you are from."

"I was born in Hartford. I am three months older than Tristan. We share the same the father although no one has realized it yet. My mother and his father were having an affair. He was going to leave his wife but she found out that she was pregnant. So my mother played it off that her husband at the time was father. In society, appearances are everything."

"Damn, that must have been tough for you."

"Well, you get used to it. So what is your story?"

"My mom died after giving birth to me in New York. My dad raised me on his own till he met Jess's mom. He saw a few other women, but nothing too serious. Jess and I have been best friends since we were five. Last year, we pulled a prank that resulted in me getting shipped off to military school. I met Tristan down there. After a month, I brought Rory down to see him. That weekend, we all moved to Rory's home town and went to her school. Rory and Jess caused the lit teacher to have a mental breakdown and took over his classes. We all managed to get enough credit to graduate early and here we are."


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan woke up early and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He knew that Rory would be waking up soon and in need of her precious coffee. Thanks to Jess and a 'lost' shipment of coffee, they should have enough of Luke's coffee to make it through their stay. He and Rory needed to start making wedding plans soon. He wished he could talk her into getting married here before they had to head back to the States, but he knew that she wouldn't get married without her family.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted through the house. Stephanie and Jason were the first to answer its summons.

"How are you two this morning?" Tristan greeting as he poured them some coffee.

"We're getting along," Stephanie answered with her eyes sparkling.

"Want some help cooking there, T?"

"If you could start the bacon, I can run some coffee up to Rory."

"Yeah, sure. God knows she won't move before her third cup."

"J, I got something I want to talk to you about later."

"Okay man. Just get that coffee up to your woman before she starts yelling for it."

Tristan took a carafe and an extra cup of coffee and left the room. "Well, Ms. Vanderbilt, How did you sleep?" Jason asked jokingly.

"Why Mr. Douglas, I didn't know you cared." She returned in a fake southern accent.

As the pair broke into laughter, Paris and Jess made their way into the kitchen. Jess went and fixed the coffee for Paris and himself.

Paris rolled her eyes at the laughing pair. "Why don't you two just make out and get it over with."

"Well," Jason answered, "I would but I am supposed to be cooking until Tristan comes back down."

Stephanie couldn't help but smile. This group was far different than any that she had known. They teased each other mercilessly, but you could tell they were very close friends. She felt lucky just getting to meet the group. She couldn't help but wonder if they were always like this.

Tristan brought Rory downstairs with him. "Where is this food you spoke of?" She asked, her voice showing how tired she was.

"It's coming my dear, I just have to cook it," Tristan answered her.

"Paris, Rory, would you gals like to go shopping today?" Stephanie asked as the guys started fixing breakfast.

"Thanks, that will be fun." Paris answered.

Rory looked down at her empty coffee mug and frowned. Tristan immediately refilled the cup for her. "Sure," she added. "It will give us a chance to get some ideas for the weddings."


	5. Chapter 5

As the girls finished eating, they went to their rooms to get ready for their day of shopping. The guys stayed behind to clean up the mess that they had made cooking.

"How is this fair?" Jason complained. "We cook and have to clean up?"

"Would you rather have to clean up broken dishes from Rory and Paris getting into an argument over who does what?" Jess asked him.

"Point taken."

"So, T, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to talk to Rory about getting married here, but I am not sure how to bring up the subject. I don't want her to think that I am pushing her to hurry things along, but I really can't wait to marry her."

Jason noticed a skirt moving on the other side of the door, but didn't say anything. He knew one of the girls had heard everything, he just didn't know which one.

"That is a tough one." Jess answered. "Paris and I were talking about it last night. We decided to wait until the end of freshman year. You could just wait until she brings it up. But my gut feeling is that she feels the same the way. Maybe I can get Paris to ask her while they are shopping today."

"That would be a big help if I knew where she stood on the matter," Tristan confessed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stephanie counted to twenty and then made her way into the kitchen to wait on Rory and Paris. She knew that she needed to tell Rory what she had overheard, but she didn't know how she would take the news.

"You guys going to join us today?" Stephanie invited.

"Nah, we need to meet with Finn to discuss the jolly green giant." Jess answered for the guys. He had no intention of spending his day following the girls around to carry their bags.

"But give us a call later and we can meet up for lunch." Jason wanted to spare her feelings. He was falling for her, hard and fast. There was just something about Stephanie that made him want to be there to protect her.

****************************************************************

Sorry it has taken so long to update, but life happens. I am pregnant again and was under a lot of stress. It was touch and go for a while, but things are looking good now. Wish me luck. Thanks guys!!!


End file.
